Crush of Paradise
by Anissa Lee13
Summary: Kau bisa menyebut Yesung sebagai dewa cinta. setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Kibum dan Siwon bisa menikmati manisnya malam mereka karena Yesung. Chapter 4. SIBUM/GS/NC/18PLUS/DLDR/RNR.
1. Chapter 1

CRUSH OF PARADISE

DONGHAE X EUNHYUK

Rated : M (Sex Activity/Vulgar words/18+)

Cerita ini bukan milik saya. Alur, ide cerita, dan narasi semuanya milik Baby Kim ^^. Karena saya diijinkan untuk mengubah atau menambah. Jadi saya sedikit menambahkan beberapa paragraph di akhir.

Don't like don't read

^Happy Reading^

.

.

.

"Cheeerrrssss….!"

Empat botol bir beradu di udara, menimbulkan dentingan kecil yang suaranya teredam otomatis dalam hingar bingarnya musik. Suara hentakan musik khas klub malam menggema hingga ke sudut-sudut ruangan.

Eunhyuk meneguk birnya dua kali sebelum meletakkan botolnya diatas meja, berdampingan dengan botol lain milik Sungmin yang berdiri di sampingnya. Eunhyuk tertawa keras saat Yesung dan Ryeowook menari disisi tubuhnya yang lain. Sepasang kekasih itu masih memegang botol bir di masing-masing tangannya.

"Hei, pergilah ke lantai dansa. Gerakan kalian menganggu disini."

Eunhyuk kembali tertawa namun mengangguk karena setuju dengan ucapan Sungmin. Ryeowook tergelak seraya meletakkan botol birnya dimeja lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yesung yang tengah menghabiskan isi botolnya. Keduanya segera meninggalkan meja bar dengan setelah sempat berciuman basah dengan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sebagai penontonnya.

"Ya!"

Sungmin berteriak namun hanya dibalas dengan cengiran nakal dari sahabat wanitanya, sebelum kedua insan dimabuk cinta itu menghilang di lantai dansa. Eunhyuk tertawa mendengar Sungmin yang menggerutu dan menyumpahi Yesung saat melihat tangan pria itu meremas bokong Ryeowook saat mereka berciuman tadi.

"Santailah, Sungmin-ah." Eunhyuk menggerakkan kepalanya mengikuti irama lagu. Sesekali pinggulnya berpartisipasi dan meminta dimanjakan. Eunhyuk suka menari. Tapi agaknya tidak untuk malam ini. Sungmin sedang dalam mood yang buruk dan wanita itu perlu ditemani, jika tidak mau mendengarnya mengomel seharian esok karena merasa diacuhkan.

"Seharusnya kalian disini untuk menemaniku. Tapi malah mereka berdua yang bersenang-senang." Sungmin berdecak seraya melipat kedua lengannya di dada. Tangannya bertumpu terlalu erat hingga belahan dadanya yang menggoda keluar dari leher gaunnya yang rendah. Terlihat padat dan ranum. Eunhyuk bahkan tahu bahwa pria asing di samping Sungmin sudah melirik dada itu untuk kesekian kali.

"_Well_…" Eunhyuk mengetuk _high heels_-nya yang terlihat luar biasa dipasangkan dengan gaunnya malam ini. "Kau tak bisa menghalangi pasangan itu untuk menikmati suasana. Mereka pengunjung rutin klub malam."

"Ya." Sungmin mendengus. _Mini dress_ merah menyala yang melekat di kulit putihnya membuat tubuh montoknya berlekuk sempurna. "Dan membawa mereka untuk menghiburku disini jelas kesalahan besar." Suaranya bergumam kecil diakhir kalimat.

"Oh, _sweetheart_." Eunhyuk meraih sebelah tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya. Eunhyuk hampir terkikik kala melihat bibir Sungmin mencebik lucu karena kesal. Umur wanita itu sudah melebihi seperempat abad, tapi kelakuannya seperti balita. "Aku ada disini dan tidak akan membiarkanmu merasa kesepian."

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar saat Sungmin tertawa merespon kalimatnya.

"Kalimatmu menjijikkan, Eunhyuk-ah. Kita seperti sepasang lesbi yang cintanya terhalang dunia." Sungmin melingkarkan lengan ke leher Eunhyuk dan memeluk sahabatnya erat. "Tapi aku menyayangimu. Kau memang bisa diandalkan."

Sengaja Eunhyuk menyembunyikan tawanya di rambut Sungmin yang terurai indah. Lantas wanita itu mendekati telinga Sungmin dan berbisik disana. "Pria di belakang itu melirik nakal ke arahmu terus. Kupikir jika kau sedikit saja menggodanya, kau bisa berakhir di ranjang hotel malam ini."

Sungmin tertawa. Pelukan keduanya sudah terlepas tapi Sungmin tetap merangkul bahu Eunhyuk yang terbuka. Tatapan matanya mengerling nakal. "Bolehkah?"

Eunhyuk mengerlingkan mata cantiknya yang berpoles maskara. "Akan kuizinkan jika kau juga membawaku."

Keduanya tertawa bersamaan. Sadar bahwa apa yang mereka bicarakan hanyalah lelucon belaka. Hari ini adalah hari yang buruk bagi Sungmin dan Eunhyuk hafal sahabatnya tidak akan melakukan _random sex_ dengan pria asing dalam keadaan kacau.

"Oh, aku benci pekerjaanku." Sungmin meminta bir keduanya pada bartender. Pria tampan berbalut kemeja putih dan apron hitam di pinggang itu meletakkan botol diatas meja bar seraya tersenyum. Sungmin mengedipkan matanya nakal sebagai balasan. "Jika hari ini berjalan lancar, kau tidak akan berakhir dengan mendengarkanku menyumpahi Bos sialan itu."

Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek. Memainkan mulut botol bir dengan telunjuk lentiknya. "Bukan hanya kau yang pernah mengalami kegagalan presentasi, Sungmin-ah."

"Aku tahu." Sungmin tersenyum mengejek. Wanita cantik itu berwajah bayi jika sedang tidak dalam mode menyebalkan. "Kau lebih dulu mendapat cacian itu tiga bulan yang lalu."

Eunhyuk menggumam mengakui ucapan Sungmin. Tak apalah mengungkit sakit hati lama, jika itu bisa membuat Sungmin lebih baik. Hanya saja Sungmin memilih untuk berhenti berkeluh kesah dan mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka pada hal lain.

Eunhyuk sedang meminta bir keduanya saat mendengar Sungmin menyikut rusuknya pelan seraya menggeram kesal. Eunhyuk akan bertanya namun Sungmin lebih dulu membalikkan badan menghadap meja bar seperti apa yang sedang Eunhyuk lakukan.

"Ada apa?" Eunhyuk menggumamkan terima kasih pada bartender dan meneguk birnya.

"_Shit_! Dari sekian banyak klub malam di Seoul! Kenapa dia harus kemari?!" Sungmin mendesis dan menatap tajam mata Eunhyuk. "Si Brengsek itu ada disini."

Bibir Eunhyuk hampir menyemburkan kembali birnya. "Bos?"

Putaran mata yang Sungmin lakukan adalah penanda bahwa Eunhyuk salah menebak. Eunhyuk yang penasaran mendekatkan tubuh hingga lengan mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Cho '_Brengsek_' Kyuhyun."

Eunhyuk sudah menjadi sahabat Sungmin sejak tujuh tahun terakhir. Bertiga dengan Ryeowook, mereka bagaikan tak terpisahkan hingga memilih untuk tinggal serumah. Tak ada yang Eunhyuk sembunyikan dari dua sahabatnya begitupun sebaliknya. Termasuk pria yang namanya Sungmin sebutkan tadi.

Kyuhyun adalah pria tampan tapi memuakkan –setidaknya kata terakhir itu menurut Sungmin- yang sialnya satu jurusan dengan Sungmin saat kuliah dulu. Mereka begitu terkenal karena sering beradu mulut dan saling menjatuhkan. Masa-masa itu adalah bencana bagi Sungmin namun Ryeowook berpendapat bahwa itu hanya karena mereka saling menyukai. Wanita itu bahkan menuduh Sungmin sering membayangkan Kyuhyun ketika bermasturbasi di kamar mandi. Tentu saja Sungmin menolak dan mereka bertiga berakhir dengan mandi bersama selama beberapa kali untuk membuktikan ucapannya.

Konyol.

"Oh, oh, oh." Sungmin sempat melirik dari balik bahunya lalu kembali merapat pada Eunhyuk. "Ada mantan kekasihmu juga, Sayang."

Berbeda dengan Sungmin, Eunhyuk justru sempat memiliki waktu indah sebelum masa perkuliahan mereka selesai. Hanya sebentar. Eunhyuk terlalu malas untuk mengingat kenangan dan kali ini dia membiarkan Sungmin merasa menang karena menggodanya.

"_Ha_! Donghae disini." Sungmin terkikik. "_Surprise!"_

"Tidak lucu." Eunhyuk mendengus meski tak menampik ada desiran aneh didadanya. Setelah lulus dari universitas, Eunhyuk hanya beberapa kali bertemu Donghae. Lebih sering tidak sengaja daripada direncanakan. Eunhyuk bersyukur karena itu berarti dia tak perlu berbasa-basi lebih lama dengan pria itu. Dan Eunhyuk mengharapkan hal yang sama untuk malam ini.

Namun agaknya Eunhyuk harus menelan kekecewaan. Seseorang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Meja bar sudah penuh dan sosok itu mendesak untuk berada di sisinya. Eunhyuk hanya menoleh sedikit dan mendapati Donghae berdiri miring di sana. Sebagian besar tubuh pria itu menempel di punggungnya. Eunhyuk mendengus dalam diam. Ini buruk.

Keadaan Sungmin tak jauh berbeda. Kyuhyun bahkan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggul wanita itu untuk menggodanya. Sungmin sudah terlihat risih dan hanya menghitung detik sampai wanita itu mengamuk.

"Mau apa kau?!" Sungmin menghentakkan lengan Kyuhyun keras. Pria di sampingnya malah bergeming. Menarik bungkus rokok dari saku kemeja lalu menyelipkan sebatang diantara bibirnya yang tebal. Bartender memberikan api pada pria itu lalu meletakkan sebotol bir tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk mendengus. Sungmin bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

"Menjauh dariku, Donghae." Eunhyuk ingin memundurkan tubuhnya, namun punggungnya justru semakin mendekat pada dada Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum tipis. Membiarkan aliran bir membasahi tenggorokannya terlebih dulu sebelum meminta sebatang rokok dari Kyuhyun. Bartender kembali datang dan Eunhyuk sudah menyumpahi pelayan itu di dalam hati.

"Kalian hanya berdua?" Asap yang keluar dari belah bibir Donghae menghembus keluar, melayang rendah sebelum bergabung dengan aroma pekat klub malam. Pria itu memiringkan badan mengikuti kepalanya yang menoleh pada Eunhyuk. Sengaja mendesak Eunhyuk semakin menempel pada ujung meja karena tekanan di punggungnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Eunhyuk menjawab dingin dengan wajah acuh. Menyesal karena sudah menggelung rambut panjangnya diatas kepala. Donghae pasti tengah menikmati leher dan bahu telanjangnya. Eunhyuk tak suka ini.

Donghae tertawa pelan. Menyesap kembali racun rokoknya dengan nikmat. "Kita jarang bertemu, Eunhyukie."

Eunhyuk bergidik mendengar panggilan itu mengalun dari suara berat Donghae yang dalam.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyambutku dengan ramah saja?"

Eunhyuk mendengus keras seraya meneguk birnya hingga tandas. "Itu bukan kebiasaanku."

Donghae kembali tertawa dengan asap tipis mengiringi. Donghae adalah pria dengan wajah menarik jika tak ingin dikatakan tampan. Kepribadiannya yang tenang dan ramah senyum membuat tak sedikit wanita yang terpesona oleh sosoknya. Kematangan fisiknya semakin menggoda dan Eunhyuk tak ingin untuk menjadi pihak yang tergoda. Jadi dia menyenggol Sungmin dengan lengan untuk memperoleh perhatian dari sahabatnya. Wajah Sungmin yang sudah tertekuk kesal menoleh galak pada Eunhyuk.

"Kau mau menari?" Eunhyuk ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari kungkungan pria di sampingnya.

"Ide bagus!"

Alih-alih Sungmin, justru Kyuhyun yang menjawab. Tanpa bicara pria itu malah menarik Sungmin yang berteriak enggan untuk mengikutinya ke lantai dansa. Eunhyuk bahkan belum sempat menghalangi Kyuhyun dan keduanya sudah menghilang diantara kerumunan orang.

Eunhyuk mendelik saat mendengar tawa kencang di sampingnya. Donghae sedang mematikan ujung rokok menyalanya pada asbak kaca dengan senyum lebar.

"Kalian memang menyebalkan." Eunhyuk mendesis dan hendak pergi. Tapi pegangan Donghae di lengannya membuatnya tertahan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mencari Sungmin dan menyeretnya pulang." Selangkah sudah berhasil dilaluinya namun Donghae kembali menarik lengannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan saja mereka berdua?" Donghae berdiri di sampingnya dan tersenyum. "Karena aku juga ingin berdua denganmu."

"Menjijikkan."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dengan khidmat seraya terpejam. Meletakkan telunjuk di bibir Eunhyuk yang dengan segera ditepis wanita itu. "Aku tidak suka kau mengumpat padaku."

Eunhyuk tak sempat membalas ucapan Donghae karena pria itu sudah mencium bibirnya. Menempelkannya beberapa detik lalu menyeringai padanya. Menarik lengannya keras agar mengikuti Donghae ke lantai dansa.

Eunhyuk memang sempat meniatkan diri untuk menari walau sebentar setidaknya sebelum mereka pulang nanti. Tapi jika Donghae yang menjadi partnernya, Eunhyuk siap menolak. Dan itulah yang akan dilakukannya. Tubuhnya sudah akan berbalik namun nyatanya Donghae sudah bisa menebak gelagatnya. Orang-orang yang menari semakin banyak dan Eunhyuk tidak suka berdesakan. Tapi Donghae justru memperparah dengan memeluk pinggangnya agar mendekat.

"Kenapa kau tidak melampiaskan kekesalanmu padaku dengan menari?"

Eunhyuk menahan kedua lengannya di dada agar tak terlalu merapat pada Donghae. Namun itu terasa sia-sia karena pria itu malah bertanya dengan bibir yang menempel di telinganya. Eunhyuk bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir dengan hembusan nafas Donghae.

Tapi jika dipikir ucapan Donghae bukanlah usul yang buruk. Eunhyuk sempat tersenyum kecil sebelum membalikkan tubuh. Membelakangi Donghae dan membiarkan pinggulnya melemas untuk mengikuti musik. Setidaknya dengan tidak berhadapan langsung dengan Donghae, Eunhyuk bisa lebih menikmati gerakan tubuh dan hentakan musiknya.

"_Good_." Donghae meletakkan satu tangan di pinggul Eunhyuk dan meremasnya pelan. "_That's my girl._"

Eunhyuk bukanlah wanita polos yang baru mengunjungi klub malam. Hobi menarinya tersalurkan disini dan itu membuatnya menjadikan klub malam sebagai tempat melepas penat. Tubuhnya sudah terlatih berkali-kali untuk menghasilkan gerakan yang menggoda. Diperparah dengan keberadaan pria di belakangnya, Eunhyuk semakin menggila untuk menggoyangkan tubuhnya lebih liar lagi. Kedua tangannya terangkat keatas dengan kepala yang mendongak. Satu kaki Donghae berada di renggangan kakinya dan itu malah membuat _mini dress_-nya naik hingga sebagian pahanya terlihat.

Eunhyuk sudah tak memikirkan itu. Dia bahkan membiarkan tangan Donghae yang bertengger di pinggulnya untuk turun membelai pahanya. Sesekali tangan Eunhyuk akan kebelakang. Meremas tengkuk Donghae yang kadang mengecup lehernya diam-diam.

"Kau memang nakal."

Eunhyuk tertawa kala Donghae menggumam di telinganya. Pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini mereka berhadapan. Tanpa sungkan Eunhyuk mengalungkan lengan di leher Donghae.

"Dan kau brengsek."

Donghae kembali membungkam Eunhyuk dengan ciuman panjang. Menghisap bibir Eunhyuk tanpa puas dan sangat bersemangat saat wanita itu lebih dulu bermain dengan lidahnya. Ciuman keduanya semakin dalam ketika Donghae mulai berani meremas bokong Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tak menginginkan Donghae mendapatkan lebih dari apa yang dia berikan sekarang. Setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa saat dengan saling memainkan lidah, Eunhyuk melepas ciuman panjang dan dalamnya tanpa peringatan. Begitupun dengan sedetik kemudian, Eunhyuk langsung berbalik dan menjauhkan diri dari Donghae di tengah lantai dansa.

Wanita itu berjalan seraya menyeringai puas. Donghae pasti sudah memakinya karena seenak hati meninggalkannya di sana. Tapi apa perduli Eunhyuk? Dengan lenggokan pinggulnya wanita itu keluar dari lantai dansa dan kembali ke meja bar tempatnya bernaung sedari tadi.

"Bagus sekali."

Dua kata bernada sindiran itu didengarnya saat Eunhyuk baru saja hendak meminta birnya lagi. Donghae sudah kembali menempel di punggung dan tak pernah bosan untuk meremas pinggulnya. Geramannya terdengar jelas di telinga Eunhyuk dan nafas pria itu sedikit memburu. Entah karena kemarahan atau yang lain.

Eunhyuk tertawa kecil. Membiarkan Donghae menekan punggungnya hingga perut ramping Eunhyuk menempel pada ujung meja. Pria itu menciumi sisi lehernya diselingi dengan jilatan nakal.

"Memangnya kau berharap apa?" Eunhyuk merasa tak nyaman saat Donghae semakin mendesaknya. Dua dada Eunhyuk bahkan hampir menyentuh permukaan meja. Bartender muda yang berjalan di depannya sempat melirik belahan dadanya yang terekspos sempurna. Belum lagi himpitan lengan Donghae tepat di bawah dadanya membuat asset Eunhyuk itu meraung seakan ingin keluar dari batas _mini dress_-nya. "Lepaskan aku, Brengsek!"

"Aku sudah bilang aku tak suka kau mengumpat padaku." Donghae menghisap perpotongan leher Eunhyuk dengan gemas. "Kau benar-benar nakal sekarang, Eunhyukie."

"Karena kau memang pantas mendapatkannya dariku." Eunhyuk menghela tangan Donghae yang hampir meremas dadanya dari samping. "Menjauh dariku sebelum kubuat kebanggaanmu bertemu dengan lututku, Lee Donghae."

Donghae tertawa. Melepaskan himpitannya dari tubuh Eunhyuk namun tak menjauhkannya. Pria itu justru membalikkan Eunhyuk agar mereka bisa berhadapan dengan mengelus lengan telanjang Eunhyuk yang berkeringat. "_Well_… karena kau sudah membawa_nya_, aku beri tahu saja sekalian."

Eunhyuk mencibir karena tak mengerti ucapan Donghae. Pria itu pasti sudah mabuk.

Donghae menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan untuk menyembunyikan geli melihat tingkah laku Eunhyuk yang kesal padanya. Tak membuang waktu, segera diraihnya sebelah lengan Eunhyuk dan membawanya menjauh dari meja bar. Sempat didengarnya teriakan marah Eunhyuk namun suara wanita itu dengan cepat teredam oleh hentakan musik. Donghae menyeringai, agaknya sang DJ menyemangatinya dengan alunan musik remix yang menggila.

Eunhyuk siap untuk memukul Donghae saat mantan kekasihnya itu menyeretnya menuju sudut klub yang gelap. Mendorong hingga punggungnya beradu dengan dinding klub yang dingin. Caciannya sudah berada di ujung lidah namun pria itu malah menghimpitnya dengan seluruh tubuh. Memegang kedua tangannya diatas kepala dengan satu tangan. Menyelipkan satu kaki diantara paha Eunhyuk yang merenggang. Meremas pinggulnya dengan kuat. Serta melumat bibirnya dengan ganas. Eunhyuk hampir saja menaikkan satu lututnya untuk menghantam milik Donghae, jika pria itu tak menaikkan kaki Eunhyuk untuk melingkar di pinggangnya yang terbalut celana hitam panjang. Eunhyuk bahkan bisa membayangkan _thong _merah yang dipakainya sudah terlihat kemana-mana.

"Donghae!"

Eunhyuk kalap melihat Donghae yang kembali melumat bibirnya. Satu tangan Eunhyuk yang terlepas mendorong bahu pria itu, namun sedikitpun Donghae tak bergerak. Justru semakin menekan pinggul Eunhyuk untuk merapat padanya. Eunhyuk bergidik mengetahui kewanitaannya bertemu dengan gundukan besar di balik celana pria itu.

"Kuberitahu, Sayang."

Eunhyuk merasakan darahnya berdesir hebat dengan detakan jantung yang menggila.

"Kebangganku, yang kau bilang ingin mempertemukannya dengan lututmu," Donghae menurunkan lidahnya menuju leher Eunhyuk yang terbuka, "…sudah ingin bermain denganmu, Eunhyukie."

Eunhyuk memekik tertahan saat satu tangan Donghae meremas dadanya. Lalu pria itu menurunkan area jelajahnya. Meraba pinggul berlekuk Eunhyuk, membelai pahanya yang sudah sangat terbuka, lalu berhenti tepat di perpotongan pahanya.

"Tapi dia ingin disini."

Reflex Eunhyuk meremas bahu Donghae saat tangan pria itu bermain di area sensitifnya. Membelai kewanitaannya dengan tempo lambat, namun sedetik kemudian berganti cepat. Begitu berkali-kali. Hingga Eunhyuk tak sadar dia sudah memeluk leher Donghae dengan wajah menengadah keatas dan lingkaran kakinya mengerat di pinggang Donghae.

"Kau sengaja memakai pakaian dalam seperti ini, Sayang?"

Eunhyuk mendengus dengan godaan Donghae. Eunhyuk memang suka berpenampilan seksi. Memakai gaun dengan ukuran mini hingga menggunakan pakaian dalam berjenis _thong._ Celana dalam yang hanya memiliki seutas tali kecil sebagai penahan di pinggulnya dan kain berbentuk segitiga kecil untuk menutupi lubang kewanitaannya. Tapi tujuan Eunhyuk memakai itu semua jelas bukan untuk ini. Jika tahu akan seperti ini, mungkin wanita itu memilih celana dalam besi untuk dipakainya malam ini.

"Dan kau masih seperti dulu. Tak berubah."

Eunhyuk mendesah dengan mata tertutup kabut nafsu saat jari Donghae mulai menjelajahi kewanitaannya. Menggeser posisi pakaian dalam seksinya dengan jari panjangnya yang menggoda.

"Selalu cepat _basah_."

Eunhyuk hanya bisa meremas bahu Donghae yang tertutup kemeja biru muda. Membiarkan dua jari pria itu bergerak keluar masuk dengan sangat cepat. Seperti apa yang Donghae katakan, kewanitaannya selalu cepat merespon jika ada rangsangan menggairahkan seperti apa yang dilakukan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi jangan kecewa. Aku juga masih seperti dulu."

Eunhyuk sempat ingin menanyakan apa maksud dari kalimat Donghae. Namun hal itu tak pernah sempat terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk merasakan bagian bawahnya terasa penuh. Tanpa peringatan Donghae sudah memasukinya!

"Donghae! Apa yang- Akh!"

"Aku masih tetap selalu bergairah saat melihatmu, Eunhyuk-ah."

Dengan posisi satu kaki Eunhyuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya, membuat Donghae bisa dengan cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menusuk dengan ganas seakan Donghae sudah terbiasa melakukan ini setiap malam. Pria itu menyeringai saat ujung kejantanannya menyentuh satu titik yang menjadi kenikmatan Eunhyuk. Wanita itu mendesah keras tepat di telinga Donghae, dengan remasan erat di bahu sang pria.

"Bahkan dia masih bisa menemukan titik favoritmu."

Eunhyuk sudah tak bisa berkata banyak. Donghae selalu bisa menyentuhnya tepat di tempat yang Eunhyuk inginkan. Eunhyuk sudah tak bisa berpikir logis. Kenikmatan ini sudah lama tak didapatinya dan keberadaan Donghae selalu bisa memberikan kepuasan tersendiri untuk tubuhnya.

Pria itu tak menyia-nyiakan banyak kesempatan. Satu tangannya bertumpu di dinding dengan tangan lain yang meremas dada Eunhyuk bergantian. Tangannya sudah terlatih dengan tubuh Eunhyuk. Jadi dia tahu bahwa cubitan-cubitan kecil tepat di puting wanita itu akan selalu terasa nikmat dan menghasilkan desahan penuh gairah. Donghae tak perlu menahan kaki Eunhyuk. Karena Eunhyuk sudah dengan sukarela mengeratkan pelukan kakinya di pinggang Donghae.

Eunhyuk sudah merasa seperti seorang jalang. Berdiri dengan kaki terbuka di sudut klub yang gelap. Membiarkan lubang vaginanya menjerit nikmat oleh gerakan cepat sebatang penis milik mantan kekasihnya. Tapi apa yang harus dikhawatirkannya? Orang yang melihat mereka pun tak berniat untuk mengusik. Jadi Eunhyuk seharusnya berterima kasih karena bisa mendesah dengan gila diselingi jilatan nakal untuk telinga Donghae. Dan konsekuensi kenakalannya itu dibalas Donghae dengan tumbukan nikmat yang semakin cepat.

"Kau selalu bisa menggodaku, Sayang."

Donghae menciumnya kali ini. Menyelipkan bibir bawah Eunhyuk ke dalam belahan bibirnya. Menahannya disana dengan geraman kecil dan dalam. Donghae bergerak semakin cepat. Bertambah liar ketika Eunhyuk balas mencium bibirnya sarat gairah.

Hingga Eunhyuk merasakannya. Dua tangan Donghae bertumpu tepat pada bokong Eunhyuk. Menggerakkannya untuk beradu lebih dalam dengan pinggul Donghae yang menggila. Dan Eunhyuk tahu saat beberapa kemudian kehangatan secara tiba-tiba melingkupi bagian bawahnya. Sensasi hangat namun geli berlomba-lomba berlari menuju tempat peraduannya.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya. Deru nafas Donghae menerpa pipinya. Berbagi udara yang perlahan namun pasti menggantikan untaian nafsu di aliran darah masing-masing. Eunhyuk sudah menurunkan kakinya. Merapikan penampilannya yang berantakan dan berkeringat. Begitupun Donghae. Tak butuh lama hingga mereka saling berhadapan dengan penampilan normal.

Pria itu masih berada di depannya. Menyelami kilauan manik Eunhyuk yang sengaja mengalihkan wajah. Agaknya wanita itu merasa canggung. Mereka melalui _quick sex_ yang hebat, Eunhyuk mengakui itu. Tapi bisakah Donghae mulai bicara terlebih dahulu daripada mereka harus berdiam diri? Donghae lah yang membuat keduanya berkegiatan panas di sudut gelap seperti ini. Setidaknya pria itu mampu untuk berbasa basi demi meluluhkan kekakuan mereka.

"Jadi," Eunhyuk menunduk sesaat untuk melihat sekilas ujung _stiletto_nya yang mengkilat, "kurasa aku harus pergi."

"Kenapa?"

Eunhyuk memang belum melangkah. Tapi satu kata bernada tanya yang Donghae ucapkan mampu membuat niat Eunhyuk beranjak hilang dalam sekejap.

"Apa?" Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung mendapati tatapan Donghae yang sayu. "Apa kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau begini?"

Eunhyuk merasakan dingin di tulang belakangnya saat jemari Donghae naik untuk membelai tulang pipinya yang merona.

"Kenapa kau selalu ingin pergi dariku, tapi aku malah tak bisa jauh darimu?"

Eunhyuk menahan debar jantungnya. Jantungnya memang sudah berdebar kencang sejak Donghae mulai menyentuhnya. Namun mendengar suara Donghae yang melembut seperti ini membuat jantungnya berdebar 3 kali lebih cepat.

"Kau sungguh tak sopan memutuskan sepihak hubungan kita".

Eunhyuk tersenyum hambar. Menepis tangan Donghae sedikit kasar. "Bukankah orang tuamu menjodohkan mu dengan wanita lain".

Donghae tersentak kaget. Pria itu kini berdiri tegak dengan rahang yang mengeras. Ia meneguk bir cukup banyak malam ini. dan itu tak membuatnya lambat untuk mengerti apa yang Eunhyuk katakan.

Eunhyuk menggigit kecil bibirnya. Itu bukan untuk menggoda Donghae. Pria itu tahu bahasa tubuh perempuan yang sudah mengisi hatinya sampai sekarang ini. Eunhyuk ketakutan.

Sorotan mata Donghae melunak. Ia kembali membelai pipi Eunhyuk. Mengecupnya dengan lembut dua kali. "Aku simpulkan ini salah paham. Dan aku ingin kau ikut dengan ku sekarang".

"Aku tidak bisa". Jawab Eunhyuk cepat.

"Tidak sayang. Ada yang harus kita luruskan. Dan kau harus tahu, orang tuaku sama sekali tak berniat menjodohkan ku dengan siapapun".

Eunhyuk terdiam, mencerna baik-baik apa yang Donghae katakan barusan. Eunhyuk tak menanggapi ucapan Donghae. Ia masih terdiam. Tak mengerti jelas apa yang di maksud pria Lee itu. Eunhyuk tersadar saat Donghae menggenggam tangannya, menatap manik mata yang Eunhyuk selalu rindukan setiap menitnya.

"Ku mohon. Ikutlah denganku, atau aku akan memasukimu kembali detik ini juga".

"Sungmin?".

"Aku akan meminta Kyuhyun menjaganya dan mengantarnya pulang. Percayalah".

.

.

.

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

CRUSH OF PARADISE

KYUHYUN X SUNGMIN

Rated M (Sex activity, Vulgar words, 18+)

Cerita ini milik saya. Melanjutkan karangan Baby Kim di chapter selanjutnya. Untuk kepentingan cerita. Saya meminjam nama mereka. Sekali lagi, Saya Hanya Meminjam Nama Mereka Saja. So,

Don't like Don't read

^Happy Reading^

"Silahkan nikmati bir nya".

Pria berseragam putih dengan rompi hitam itu bergegas pergi setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari pelanggannya. Di balik kepulan asap rokok, ia bisa melihat tatapan membunuh pria berkemeja abu-abu itu - pelanggannya. Hanya karna melirik perempuan yang tengah bersamanya, ia sudah seperti di todong dengan sebuah pisau. Oh, salahkan perempuan cantik bertubuh sexy itu. Pria manapun sudah pasti tak tahan untuk tidak meliriknya.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir dari sini?". Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh mendengarnya. Ia meraih tangan Sungmin. Mencium punggung tangan itu dengan lancang. "Tidak".

Sungmin mendengus. Mengelap dengan kasar bekas kecupan Kyuhyun. Ia mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Sungmin tak mengerti mengapa tempat ini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi panas. Ia bahkan mengenakan gaun pendek tanpa lengan. Itu sangat mengekspos dada bagian atasnya.

Sungmin mengehela nafasnya, bersyukur saat melihat ikat rambut yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan. Ia ingat jika hari ini ia mengucir rambutnya saat bekerja. Dan lupa tak memasukan kembali ikat rambutnya kedalam tas saat ia berganti pakaian.

Kyuhyun bersiul saat Sungmin mengikat rambutnya tinggi. Leher putih itu terpampang jelas di mata Kyuhyun. Pria itu bersumpah akan membuat tanda disana malam ini. Satu, dua, atau mungkin lebih.

"Menggodaku nona Lee?".

Sungmin mendengus. Menggodanya? Yang benar saja. Ia menoleh saat Eunhyuk menyikutnya. Oh perempuan itu sepertinya butuh pertolongan.

"Kau mau menari?". Eunhyuk mengajak Sungmin. Mencoba melarikan diri dari dua pria sialan yang memiliki wajah tampan ini. Kalimat terakhir, Sungmin tak menyangkalnya.

Donghae menghembuskan asap rokok tipis dari mulutnya. Ia menatap Sungmin seolah mengatakan Oh, ayolah manis. Aku ingin bersama Eunhyukku.

Seringaian Sungmin berubah saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merangkulnya. Pria itu meniup tengkuk Sungmin begitu sensual. "Ide bagus".

"Ya lepaskan!". Kyuhyun menariknya ke lantai dansa. Menembus kerumunan orang orang yang meliukan badannya mengikuti alunan musik khas dunia malam. Sungmin berdecak saat ia tak sengaja melihat sepasang kekasih yang terus menempelkan bibir mereka. Berciuman sangat intim tanpa memperdulikan banyak orang.

"Ingin seperti mereka?". Kyuhyun berbisik. Pria itu sengaja meniup belakang telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya meremang menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun. Sungmin adalah perempuan normal yang pernah beberapa kali mastrubasi.

"Diam kau Cho". Sungmin bosan. Ia berbalik dan akan pergi sebelum Kyuhyun menarik tangannya, membawanya kedalam pelukan seorang pria yang benar-benar tak ia harapkan malam ini. Dengan sengaja Kyuhyun menahan punggung Sungmin. Membuat dadanya dapat merasakan payudara Sungmin yang masih terbungkus pakaian sialan itu – menurut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin dengan sebelah tangannya. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin. Menghisapnya cukup kuat. Sungmin meremas bahu Kyuhyun saat pria itu menggigit kecil bibir bawah Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum licik. Sungmin memberontak atau menikmati?

Lidah Kyuhyun menerobos masuk. Membelit lidah Sungmin dan tak lupa menggelitik langit langit mulut perempuan itu. Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun. Pria itu tak peduli, tangan yang tadi bertengger di punggung Sungmin kini sudah berpindah di tengkuk perempuan itu. Menahannya agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam.

Well, Kyuhyun bukan orang yang egois. Ia melepaskan ciumannya saat pukulan Sungmin semakin keras. Sungmin membutuhkan oksigen.

"Sialan kau!".

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ibu jarinya membelai bibir bawah Sungmin. Sedikit membengkak akibat ulahnya. "Tapi kau mencintai orang sialan sepertiku".

Sungmin berdecih. Mata kelincinya melirik kembali sepasang kekasih yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Mereka tak lagi berciuman panas. Perempuan bertubuh mungil itu tengah menengadah, membiarkan bibir pasangannya bermain dilehernya. Oh mereka butuh tempat.

Kyuhyun mengikuti pandangan Sungmin. Tangannya mengusap seduktif pinggul Sungmin, membuat perempuan itu bergerak tak nyaman. "Kau ingin aku melakukan itu juga?".

Sungmin mendelik. Ia sudah amat cukup muak dengan pria ini. Mungkin akan berbeda jika kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu tak pernah ada dalam buku catatan memuakan Sungmin. Ia tak ingin mengingatnya!.

Pandangan Sungmin mengedar mencari Eunhyuk. Ia berharap jika teman malangnya itu akan baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun menempatkan kedua tangannya dipinggul Sungmin. Saat ini ia hanya ingin mengajak Sungmin menari saja. Dan ingat, pria itu sudah bersumpah akan membuat tanda di leher Sungmin.

"Gerakan badanmu sayang".

Sungmin berdecih. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tajam saat tangan kanan pria itu dengan sengaja meremas bokongnya. "Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin menari. Kita duduk disana saja". Kyuhyun menunjuk tempat kosong di sudut klub ini. Sangat temaram karena tak begitu banyak cahaya lampu yang menyorot kesana.

Sungmin tak bisa menolak ketika Kyuhyun sudah menggenggam tangannya. Menuntun paksa mengikuti langkah kaki Kyuhyun. "Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan minuman untukmu". Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin. "Jangan pergi, atau aku akan menidurimu ditempat ini juga".

Sungmin mendengus jijik mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia mengumpat setelah pria itu berjalan menjauh darinya. Sungmin ingin sekali pergi dari sini, dan sialnya hati kecilnya mengatakan jangan. Ya, itu jauh lebih baik, atau Kyuhyun akan menidurinya disini.

"Hay manis". Sungmin memutar malas bola matanya. Pria yang Sungmin yakin sudah beristri dan memiliki anak itu dengan lancang duduk disampingnya. "Kau sendiri saja?".

"Dia bersamaku bung". Sungmin mendesah lega mendengar suara itu. Kyuhyun datang disaat yang tepat.

Pria yang sama sekali tak Sungmin kenal itu mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti buronan yang tertangkap polisi. Ia tersenyum angkuh pada Kyuhyun. "Oh, sorry bung". Matanya mengedip nakal pada Sungmin sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ingin aku menghajarnya?". Kyuhyun kembali duduk disamping Sungmin. Menuangkan anggur merah kedalam gelas. Bau yang menguar dari minuman merah pekat itu sungguh enak. Keduanya penggila anggur.

"Aku ingin menghajarmu". Jawab Sungmin ketus.

"Wow". Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Dengan senang hati nona".

Kyuhyun meminum anggur merah dari gelasnya. Ia tak bertingkah banyak kali ini. Hanya duduk disebelah Sungmin, menikmati minuman kesukaannya, dengan tangan kiri bermain di paha luar Sungmin. Tak banyak.

"Singkirkan tanganmu tuan".

"Mengapa kau begitu membenciku?".

Tak menanggapi ucapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun malah mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan. Sungmin menoleh cepat pada Kyuhyun. Perempuan itu sedikit terkejut. Ia tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan menanyakan itu padanya. Ia belum menyiapkan jawaban. Tidak, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku ingat sekali. 6 April tiga tahun yang lalu. Kau mulai membenciku, melihatku jijik".

Sungmin membuang pandangannya. Kyuhyun tak menyiakan itu. Ia mencuri kecupan di leher Sungmin. Dan sukses membuat perempuan itu kembali manatapnya dengan tatapan benci.

"Mengapa kau begitu membenciku?".

Kyuhyun kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Bibir tebalnya kembali mencuri ciuman dibibir Sungmin. "Kau dan Seulgi".

Oh, Sungmin ingin muntah saat mengucapkan nama perempuan itu. Menurutnya perempuan itulah yang membuat Sungmin begitu membenci Kyuhyun. Ia menepis kasar tangan Kyuhyun yang begitu nyaman di pahanya. Menghela nafasnya kemudian. "Kau tidak mau menyingkir dariku. Biar aku yang menyingkir dari mu".

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi ucapan Sungmin. Ia masih memikirkan alasan mengapa Sungmin membencinya. Sekali lagi, Sungmin gagal untuk pergi dari Kyuhyun. Pria itu mencengkram tangannya. Membawanya pergi menjauh dari sana.

Sungmin memberontak. Namun Kyuhyun tak peduli, ia mengeratkan cengkramannya. Makin melebarkan langhkahnya keluar dari tempat itu bergegas menuju lift. Kyuhyun tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun sampai mereka tiba diparkiran basement hotel. Membuka pintu mobilnya memaksa Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam.

"Kau gila?". Sungmin membentak. Teriakannya sama sekali tak Kyuhyun perdulikan. Pria itu sibuk menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Hanya sekedar ingin menghidupkan pendingin saja. Kyuhyun tak ingin mereka kepanasan atau mati karena kehabisan nafas. Mereka akan berada disini cukup lama.

"Aku tidak". Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin. Melumat kasar bibir perempuan itu. Menjejalkan lidahnya saat Sungmin meronta. Sungmin pasrah. Menolak pun percuma. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun megklaim bibirnya. Membiarkan lidah Kyuhyun bermain di rongga mulutnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Dengan gerakan cepat ia membawa Sungmin ke bangku belakang. Mengangkat gaun Sungmin sebatas pinggul agar Sungmin dapat dengan mudah duduk mengangkang di pangkuannya.

Sungmin mengernyit tak nyaman. Tangannya mengepal di bahu Kyuhyun saat pria itu menahan tubuhnya, membuang jarak diantara tubuh keduanya. Kyuhyun sadar jika Sungmin ketakutan sekarang.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu takut".

"Sangat". Sungmin menjawab. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar.

"Tapi kita sudah pernah melakukannya".

Ya. Kyuhyun pernah bercinta dengan Sungmin. Sekitar dua bulan yang lalu saat mereka berdua mabuk. Sungmin sedang mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dengan minum sebotol wine. Pekerjaan membuatnya sangat lelah. Dan siapa sangka malam itu ia bertemu Kyuhyun yang membuatnya bertambah kesal. Ia terlalu banyak minum. Sungmin tak tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun berhasil membawanya ke kamar hotel. Dan itu kali pertamanya ia bercinta.

Oh Bukan, Kyuhyun tidak memperkosanya. Sungmin melakukannya dengan sadar begitu juga Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak akan menuduh Kyuhyun memanfaatkannya yang tengah mabuk berat. Tidak!. Dan semenjak itulah ia selalu mengajak Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook jika ingin bersenang-senang. Untuk kejadian itu, Sungmin tak menceritakannya pada Eunhyuk maupun Ryeowook. Atau mungkin tak akan pernah.

Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Sungmin. Tangannya terangkat mencari resleting gaun Sungmin. Menurunkannya setengah. Hanya sekedar membebaskan sesuatu yang begitu menggoda untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meremas lembut dada Sungmin. Sungmin mendesah dibalik bungkaman bibir Kyuhyun. Ia menggeliat di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun mengerang saat miliknya bergesekan dengan milik Sungmin.

Tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Nafas Sungmin tersengal. Mulutnya terbuka dengan peluh keringat di lehernya. Hey, Kyuhyun sudah menyalakan pendingin bukan?.

"Katakan padaku ada apa dengan aku dan Seulgi?".

Sungmin mengumpat kasar dalam hati. Ia tak ingin mendengar nama itu. Membuatnya sangat mual dan ingin muntah. "Kau bermalam dengan Seulgi. Perempuan itu menceritakannya padaku". Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin saat Sungmin berniat menaikan kembali resleting gaunnya. Perempuan itu berdecak sebal.

"Bermalam?'.

"Bercinta".

"Bercinta?".

"Ya. Kau bercinta dengan Seulgi. Oh aku jijik mengingat kembali ucapannya".

"Karena itu?".

Sungmin tak menanggapi. Ia benar-benar ingin pergi dari sini. Semakin Sungmin mencoba beranjak. Kyuhyun semakin menekan pinggulnya.

"Oh sial". Kyuhyun memukul kaca mobilnya. Sungmin bisa melihat kilatan merah di mata Kyuhyun. Pria itu marah. Sungmin hanya diam. Ia takut. "Aku hanya mengantarnya pulang. Mobilnya mogok dan dia memintaku memberi tumpangan".

"Tidak. Seulgi tidak mengatakan itu".

"Kau harus percaya padaku Min. kau salah paham".

"Mengapa aku harus mempercayaimu?". Sungmin tersenyum sinis. Tangannya mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun saat tangan Kyuhyun dengan kuat menekan pinggulnya. Ia makin merasakan milik Kyuhyun yang mengeras.

"Aku tak bercinta dengan Seulgi. Aku hanya ingin bercinta denganmu. Aku gila jika sudah membayangkanmu telanjang di bawah kungkunganku. Memikirkanmu mendesahkan namaku. Oh sial".

Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat tubuh Sungmin. Mata perempuan itu membulat ketika Kyuhyun dengan cepat menurunkan celana dalamnya. "Tolong percaya padaku. Aku tak pernah bercinta dengan Seulgi. Aku hanya menyukaimu, dan hanya ingin bercinta denganmu. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku".

Kyuhyun membuka resleting celananya. Melepaskan miliknya yang sudah meronta sesak di dalam sana. Mata Sungmin melebar. Milik Kyuhyun siap berada didalam miliknya.

"Jangan takut. Ini hanya aku".

"Tidak Kyu akh-".

Sungmin merasa penuh. Milik Kyuhyun sudah sepenuhnya terkubur di dalam Sungmin. Tak membuang waktu, Kyuhyun menggerakan pinggulnya. Menyentuh titik dimana Sungmin mengelinjang nikmat sambil mendesahkan namanya.

Bibir Kyuhyun tak akan menyiakan leher Sungmin. Ia mengecup leher putih Sungmin. Menjilatnya sebelum menghisapnya cukup kuat. Menggigit meninggalkan tanda merah disana. Good job Cho!.

"Tolong berhenti untuk membenciku Min. aku lelah, aku hanya ingin denganmu". Kyuhyun sedikit kesulitan saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Milik Sungmin menjepitnya cukup kuat.

Sungmin menjambak rambut belakang Kyuhyun. Ia tak tahan menerima nikmat yang Kyuhyun berikan. "Jangan mengambil keuntungan saat bercinta sialan. Oh Kyuh". Sungmin mendesah. Kyuhyun kembali menyentuhnya.

"Baiklah, kita selesaikan ini". Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya. Ia mengerang nikmat saat miliknya dihisap kuat milik Sungmin. Tangannya bergerak liar di dada Sungmin yang masih terbungkus oleh bra merah tanpa tali itu. Kyuhyun tak berniat melepaskannya.

Sungmin menunduk. Memeluk erat leher Kyuhyun. Membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Kyuhyun. Pakaian atas pria itu masih bisa dikatakan sangat rapih. Hanya celananya saja yang tidak terpakai dengan benar, dan rambutnya sedikit keluar dari tatanannya malam ini. "Aku sedang dalam masa suburku. Tolong keluarkan diluar". Susah payah Sungmin mengucapkannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sungmin lebih dulu sampai, di susul milik Kyuhyun yang semakin berkedut. Pria itu menarik keluar miliknya. Menggigit bibirnya ketika klimaks. Mengotori gaun Sungmin juga celananya.

Nafas mereka saling memburu. Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin menarik resleting gaunnya dan memakai kembali celana dalamnya.

Sedikit kesulitan saat Kyuhyun meraih kotak tishu yang berada di depan. Ia membersihkan cairannya, lalu memakai kembali celananya dengan rapih.

Wow. Quick sex?

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya padaku Min".

Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin. Mengecup singkat bibir Sungmin yang membengkak. "Kau tahu betul aku tak pernah tertarik pada Seulgi. Dan demi Tuhan aku tak bercinta dengannya".

Sungmin masih belum ingin menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia bingung harus menanggapinya seperti apa. Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun, dan mendengar jika Kyuhyun sudah bercinta dengan perempuan lain membuatnya muak.

"Perempuan pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta adalah kau. Ciuman pertamaku adalah kau, dan pertama kali aku bercinta adalah bersamamu. Kau pertama untukku".

Sungmin menatap manik mata Kyuhyun dalam-dalam. Mencoba mencari kebohongan pria itu. Sungmin mengumpat. Ia tak berhasil menemukannya.

"Apa itu kurang membuktikan jika hanya kau yang membuatku gila?".

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sebentar. Ia hampir menangis. Antara tak percaya dan senang. Apa itu berarti Kyuhyun juga menyukainya. "Aku mencintaimu lebih Min".

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Ia semakin tak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Aku tak tahu Kyu. Aku benar-benar tak tahu". Suara Sungmin melembut. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Tangannya menangkup pipi Sungmin. Mengecup bibir Sungmin dua kali.

"Baiklah, kita akan memulainya dari awal. Dan tolong. Percaya padaku jika apa yang Seulgi katakan tidaklah benar".

Sungmin lagi-lagi tak menjawab. Ia ingin sekali meneriakan kata 'iya' pada Kyuhyun. Namun tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. Dan akan sangat sakit jika mengatakan 'iya'. Sungmin ingin minum.

"Aku mencintaimu". Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara lembut. Ia mendekatkan kembali wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengumpat pada ponselnya yang bergetar. tak bisakah ia mencium Sungmin terlebih dahulu?. dan pria itu makin mengumpat setelah membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Donghae. Kyuhyun menggeser tanda merah, menolak panggilan Donghae. Namun ponselnya kembali bergetar kurang dari 5 detik.

"Sial!".

Sungmin tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu kesal. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar tishu. Membersihkan kembali sisa-sisa cairan Kyuhyun dibajunya. Pria itu tak melakukannya dengan tuntas.

"Ya Hyung".

"_Aku akan pergi dengan Eunhyuk. Kami sudah keluar". _

Kyuhyun melirik dari jendela mobilnya yang tertutup. Ia menyeringai melihat sahabatnya itu merangkul posesif pundak Eunhyuk. Dua orang itu berdiri persis di samping mobil Donghae. Mobil mereka bersebrangan. Donghae tak akan tahu jika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada di dalam mobil milik Kyuhyun. Mereka tak akan melihatnya.

Kyuhyun menutup mulut Sungmin dengan tangannya. Perempuan itu ingin sekali meneriaki nama Eunhyuk setelah manik matanya berhasil menangkap sosok sahabatnya itu. Kyuhyun menggeleng. Pria itu berucap tanpa suara. -biarkan-saja-.

"Oh lalu?".

"_Kau yang mengantar Sungmin pulang. Dan katakan jika Eunhyuk pergi bersamaku"._

"Baiklah". Kyuhyun melepas tangannya pada mulut Sungmin. Perempuan itu mendengus kesal. "Hyung, jangan buat Eunhyuk hamil sebelum kau menikah dengannya".

Kyuhyun langsung memutuskan panggilannya. Walaupun kaca mobil miliknya gelap. Ia masih bisa melihat tanda merah di dada Eunhyuk, bibir perempuan itu sedikit membengkak. Ya, Kyuhyun bisa menebak apa yang sudah dan akan mereka lakukan.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya melihat Donghae mengumpat kesal. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tertawa geli. Apa? hamil?

Audi 5 milik Donghae sudah tidak terparkir lagi disana. Melaju cukup kencang menuju pintu keluar basement. Tidak sabaran!.

"Donghae hyung bilang Eunhyuk bersamanya. Dan kau tak perlu khawatir".

"Apanya yang hamil?".

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Hamil? Kau ingin hamil?".

Sungmin memutar malas matanya. "Kau mengatakan pada Donghae jangan membuat Eunhyuk hamil". Ucapnya kesal.

"Aku tidak".

"Kau iya".

"Kita harus pergi dari sini. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin bercinta dengamu lagi di ranjangku".

Sungmin berdecih. Ia beranjak dari pangkuan Kyuhyun. Mengambil jas pria itu yang tergeletak di sisi kosong kursi. Sungmin menebak jika Kyuhyun tak pulang terlebih dahulu sebelum datang kemari. Sama sepertinya. "Aku bukan pelacur yang dengan mudahnya kau minta untuk memuaskanmu". Sungmin memakai jas milik Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun terlihat sangat bangga melihat hasil karyanya. Dan Sungmin tak ingin Kyuhyun selalu melihat itu.

"Memang bukan". Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Sungmin. "Kau calon istriku".

Sungmin merona. Calon istri?

"Aku pulang dengan Ryeowook. Dia pasti mencari ku sekarang".

Kyuhyun menghirup aroma yang menguar dari leher Sungmin. Itu lebih memabukan dari sebotol wine manapun. "Yesung Hyung akan mengantarnya pulang".

"Kau tahu Yesung?". Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu siapa kekasih Ryeowook. Sungmin tak pernah tahu jika mereka saling mengenal.

"Aku, Yesung hyung dan Donghae hyung berteman baik". Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin. "Dia yang memberitahu kami jika kalian berada disini".

"Oh sial". Sungmin mengumpat kesal. "Awas saja kau Yesung".

"Sudahlah, kita seharusnya berterima kasih padanya. Dan sekarang aku tak ingin berlama-lama disini".

.

.

.

Hay... Terima kasih sudah membaca. Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya. Karena chapter ini saya yang buat, jadi gaya penulisan sudah pasti beda. Tolong di maklumi kalau ini membosankan. Hahaha

Adakah fans Seulgi? Maaf, saya pinjam nama Seulgi dan buat karakter Seulgi sedikit menjengkelkan. Saya suka Seulgi juga kok. beneran ngga ada maksud. jadi sekali lagi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja. ^ ^

Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terima kasih buat semuanya.

Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Hay, apa kabar? Saya kembali bawa Crush of Paradise.

Sebelumnya, kami (saya dan Baby Kim) berterima kasih karena sudah membaca dan me-review chapter sebelumnya. Mungkin masih ada yang bingung sama Crush of Paradise ini. Fanfic ini adalah fanfic One Shot dengan pairing yang berbeda-beda. Dan alur cerita, kami sengaja menyambungkan dengan chapter sebelumnya.

Jadi ff ini siapa yang nulis?. Yang nulis saya dan Baby Kim. Maksudnya kami bagi tugas per chapter. Ganjil untuk Baby Kim, genap untuk saya. Crush of Paradise ini kami buat 4 part. So, chapter selanjutnya adalah terakhir.

Untuk Baby Lee. Saya berterima kasih banyak atas koreksi kamu. Saya adalah orang yang "ketidaktahuan" dari penggunaan kata titik, dan tanda petik. Saya sudah salah sejak kali pertama menulis. LOL Saya akan pakai saran kamu. Tapi bukan chapter ini. Tugas saya ada di chapter besok. Haha sekali lagi, terima kasih ya. /peluk/

Ok last. This is for you guys…

CRUSH OF PARADISE

YESUNG X RYEOWOOK

Rate M (Sex Activity / Vulgar words/ 18+)

Cerita ini bukan milik saya. Ide, alur cerita, dan narasi semua milik Baby Kim. Untuk kepentingan cerita, kami meminjam nama-nama member Super Junior. Sekali lagi, Kami Hanya Meminjam Nama Mereka Saja. So,

Don't like don't read.

^Happy Reading^.

.

.

"Kau dimana?"

Yesung mendorong pintu masuk toilet dan berdiri di depan cermin wastafel. Seorang lelaki berdiri di sebelahnya dan Yesung tak ambil pusing. Pembicaraannya masih tersambung via telepon dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"_Aku masih si jalan. Kenapa?"_

"Aku di Paradise." Yesung merapikan ujung rambutnya yang mulai memanjang di sisi telinga. "Kemarilah. Ada Eunhyuk disini. Kyuhyun bersamamu?"

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum balasan atas pertanyaannya Yesung terima.

"_Ya. Mobil Kyuhyun tepat di belakangku."_

"Oke." Yesung bersiap untuk keluar dari toilet. Dia bukan tipe pria yang suka berlama-lama merapikan penampilan agaknya. "Aku tunggu."

Hanya butuh beberapa langkah bagi Yesung untuk mencapai meja bar dimana beberapa wanita cantik menunggunya sedari tadi. Ryeowook menyodorkan sebotol bir yang langsung diterimanya dengan suka cita. Bersama dua orang sahabat wanitanya yang lain, mereka mulai menikmati.

Yesung menggerakkan badan mengikuti lagu dengan Ryeowook di sisinya. Salah satu sahabatnya, Sungmin, mulai menggerutu dan Yesung ikut tertawa bersama kekasihnya. Ryeowook sudah mengalungkan lengan di lehernya, pertanda bahwa mereka harus segera beranjak dari sini sebelum Sungmin mulai mengamuk. Dengan beberapa kali tegukan, botol bir miliknya sudah tandas dan Yesung siap untuk menari.

Suara tawa Ryeowook yang bergaung di telinganya membuat Yesung tersenyum. Kekasihnya adalah salah satu wanita paling cantik yang dia cintai setelah ibu dan adiknya. Jadi Yesung tak akan segan menunjukkan kemesraan mereka di depan publik. Diraihnya pinggang Ryeowook agar mendekat dan menciumnya panas. Gerutuan Sungmin menjadi pengiring ciuman mereka dan Ryeowook hanya tertawa saat Yesung meremas bokongnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Oppa?"

"Apa?" Yesung meraih pinggang Ryeowook agar mereka bisa menari berdekatan di lantai dansa.

Ryeowook membiarkan lengan Yesung di pinggang dan membelai pinggulnya. "Sungmin ingin kita menemaninya tapi kita malah menjauh seperti ini."

Yesung menciumi leher Ryeowook yang terbuka dan kekasihnya terkekeh. "Tak apa. Ada Eunhyuk disana. Lagipula kupikir akan ada yang menemani Sungmin nanti."

"Eh?" Ryeowook menjauhkan tubuhnya beberapa senti dari Yesung. "Maksudmu?"

Yesung memutar tubuh Ryeowook membelakanginya agar mereka bisa menghadap tepat ke pintu masuk. Ryeowook memekik kecil saat mendapati dua orang pria yang baru saja melewati pintu masuk dan berjalan tanpa menoleh menuju meja bar.

"Kyuhyun?!"

"Dan Donghae." Yesung bergumam di telinga Ryeowook dan kembali membuat mereka saling berhadapan. "Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan gadis-gadismu, Baby."

Ryeowook tertawa lepas menanggapi ucapan Yesung. Matanya yang terpoles _eyeliner_ menatap kekasihnya penuh kecurigaan. "Kau merencanakan ini?"

"Mereka sama-sama memiliki urusan yang belum selesai. Aku hanya mendorong mereka agar tak saling menyakiti." Yesung mengecup bibir Ryeowook berkali-kali. "Mereka sudah terlalu lama salah paham."

"Kau benar." Ryeowook melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yesung. Menyambut ciuman Yesung yang seperti candu untuknya. "Aku senang kau memperhatikan mereka, Oppa."

"Terima kasih. Jadi," Yesung bergumam seraya menarik pinggul Ryeowook agar semakin dekat dengannya, "bisakah kita tidak membicarakan mereka lagi? Aku sedang ingin bersamamu tapi kau malah merecokiku dengan Kyuhyun dan Donghae."

Ryeowook terkikik. "Jangan lupa Sungmin dan Eun-"

Ryeowook tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya yang belum selesai. Yesung lebih dulu menyelipkan bibirnya ke dalam belah bibir Ryeowook agar wanita itu berhenti bicara. Ryeowook tersenyum didalam ciumannya. Mereka sudah bersama sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan Yesung tak pernah berubah. Menciumnya dalam penuh keintiman saat tak ingin mendengarnya bicara terlalu cerewet.

Yesung masih menikmati bibir Ryeowook yang menggelora di dalam mulutnya saat mendapati Sungmin tengah melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan kesal. Kyuhyun berada tepat di sampingnya dan mulai menggoda Sungmin. Mata Sungmin yang tertutup terlihat jelas olehnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai padanya dan Yesung membalas dengan menaikkan satu ibu jari.

Kyuhyun tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang Yesung berikan. Dan Yesung sama sekali tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Donghae.

Yesung kembali meraih pinggul Ryeowook dan membelainya lembut. Mereka tak bekerja dalam kantor yang sama dan Yesung sangat merindukan kekasihnya. Tubuh Ryeowook yang kecil terasa tepat berada di pelukannya. Membiarkan Ryeowook menjadi pemilik hatinya adalah keputusan paling benar yang pernah Yesung ambil.

Bibir Ryeowook selalu membuatnya menggila, tapi Yesung tak pernah tahan oleh godaan bagian tubuh Ryeowook yang lain. Satu tangannya turun lebih jauh untuk bisa membelai paha Ryeowook yang terbuka. Bibir pria itu turun, mengecupi leher kekasihnya dan semakin bersemangat saat Ryeowook menengadahkan kepalanya. Seakan memberi tanda bahwa Yesung bisa bermain lebih lama disana.

"_God._" Yesung mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan terengah. Menyatukan dahi mereka berdua dalam tarikan nafas yang memburu. "Kau membuatku gila."

Ryeowook tertawa pelan diantara nafasnya yang berpacu. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau tahu aku lebih mencintaimu."

Senyum Ryeowook yang mengembang tak ayal ikut membuat Yesung bahagia. Yesung berjanji dia tak akan pernah membiarkan air mata jatuh di pipi kekasihnya yang merona. Cinta mereka terlalu besar dan baik Yesung maupun Ryeowook tak pernah meragukan itu.

"Aku lelah dan tak ingin terlalu lama disini." Ryeowook memeluk pinggang Yesung dengan manja dan bersandar di dada pria itu. "Bisa kita pulang?"

"Tentu saja."

Mereka sudah hampir sampai di pintu saat Ryeowook menahan tangan Yesung yang menggenggam jarinya. Matanya mencari-cari kearah meja bar dan tak menemukan satu orangpun yang dikenalnya.

"Oppa, dimana Sungmin? Eunhyuk?"

Yesung ikut mencari dan samar-samar melihat Kyuhyun di salah satu sofa dan Donghae di sudut klub yang gelap. Pria itu kembali pada Ryeowook dan menyeringai saat mengetahui agaknya kekasihnya itu belum menemukan sahabatnya. "Pria tak akan pernah meninggalkan wanitanya, Sayang. Ada Donghae dan Kyuhyun bersama mereka."

"Kau yakin?" Ryeowook terlihat ragu. Kakinya bergerak gelisah dan wajahnya tak tenang. "Kupikir bukan ide bagus meninggalkan mereka."

"Ini ide yang sangat brilian. Jenius. Percaya padaku." Yesung mengecup pipi kekasih tercintanya. "Kita pulang."

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit hingga keduanya sampai di _basement_ hotel. Hampir tengah malam dan jalanan Seoul mulai sepi dari kendaraan saat Yesung mengemudikan mobilnya. Tiga pasang pakaian kerja wanita teronggok di bangku belakang mobil. Yesung berdecak mendapati wanita-wanita yang bersamanya sedari tadi tidaklah serapi apa yang dipikirkan orang lain. Ryeowook tertawa mendengar ocehan Yesung tentang itu dan menggenggam tangannya. Mereka tetap berpegangan sepanjang perjalanan.

"Oppa, kita kemana?" Ryeowook menoleh ke jendela di sampingnya saat sadar bahwa daerah yang dilewatinya bukanlah arah menuju rumah yang dia tempati bersama sahabatnya yang lain. "Kita ke apartemenmu?"

"Hm." Yesung membelokkan kemudi untuk masuk ke dalam basement gedung apartemen. "Aku sudah bilang aku sedang merindukanmu. Aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama."

Ryeowook tersenyum dengan rona samar di pipinya. Meski hanya kalimat sederhana, apa yang Yesung ucapkan menyiratkan bahwa pria itu butuh dirinya. Menghabiskan waktu dengan orang terkasih adalah hal paling indah yang Ryeowook inginkan untuk akhir minggunya setelah penat bekerja.

Yesung sedang memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar saat Ryeowook sudah melepas _seatbelt_. Wanita itu berpindah ke bangku belakang dan mulai memasukkan helai pakaian ke dalam _paper bag_ yang dia bawa. Yesung masih duduk di bangku kemudi meski mesin mobilnya sudah mati. Menunggu Ryeowook selesai dengan pakaian-pakaian itu dan mereka keluar dari mobil bersama.

"Kupikir aku akan tidur nyenyak malam ini." Yesung menekan panel lift menuju lantai tujuh. Sebelah tangannya merangkul pinggang Ryeowook. Senyumnya terkembang diantara belah bibirnya yang terkatup. Menoleh pada Ryeowook dan mengecup keningnya.

"Kenapa?" Ryeowook mengiringi langkah Yesung yang masuk ke dalam lift. "Kau tidak bisa tidur belakangan ini?"

"Bukan." Yesung masih tersenyum dan menarik Ryeowook ke dalam rengkuhannya. "Aku akan tidur sambil memelukmu. Membayangkannya saja aku sudah senang setengah mati."

Ryeowook tertawa lepas seraya mengangguk paham. Ini bukan kali pertamanya menginap di apartemen Yesung. Mereka jarang melewati akhir pekan dengan terpisah dan apartemen nyaman itu sangat mengundang untuk dikunjungi.

"Aku akan mandi sebentar." Ryeowook langsung memasuki kamar Yesung dan meletakkan bawaannya. Beberapa pakaian Ryeowook tertinggal disini tapi dia lebih memilih kaos milik Yesung dari dalam lemari. "Adikmu kemana?"

"Dia bilang akan lembur." Yesung berteriak cukup kencang karena Ryeowook sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sebotol air mineral diletakkannya di meja dan dia berbaring di ranjang. Yesung berpikir dia hanya sesaat memejamkan mata namun Ryeowook sudah kembali dan memintanya untuk segera membersihkan diri.

Yesung benar-benar menyukai kenyataan bahwa akan ada Ryeowook di ranjangnya malam ini. Karena itu dia tak berniat membersihkan diri lebih dari sepuluh menit dan langsung bergabung dengan Ryeowook di bawah selimut. Lengannya menyelip di bawah pinggang Ryeowook yang membelakanginya. Menghirup aroma tubuh yang paling dia sukai dari leher kekasihnya. Perlahan ditekannya pundak Ryeowook agar wanita itu bisa berbaring telentang dengan dia berada diatasnya.

Ryeowook memejamkan mata menyambut ciuman yang Yesung alamatkan di bibirnya. Melumatnya pelan penuh kelembutan dengan resapan cinta di tiap gerakan mereka.

"Bisakah aku minta waktu untuk berhenti?" Yesung membelai puncak kepala Ryeowook dan kembali menempelkan bibir keduanya. "Aku ingin kau selalu ada denganku seperti ini."

Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yesung. Pria itu memejamkan mata saat Ryeowook membelai pundaknya perlahan. Menjelajahi punggung Yesung untuk mengingat setiap incinya. "Jangan mengatakan hal ini lagi. Itu membuatku berpikir kita akan berpisah."

"Tidak." Yesung menggeleng dan menurunkan tubuhnya. Membiarkan bobot tubuhnya membebani Ryeowook. Namun wanita itu menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat. Memikirkan perpisahan membuat Yesung ketakutan dan bersumpah tak akan menjadikannya kenyataan. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kau tak akan pernah pergi dariku."

Ryeowook menggesekkan hidungnya di leher Yesung seraya memejamkan mata. "Aku selalu ada untukmu, Oppa."

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana lagi harus mengatakannya." Yesung mengangkat wajah dan menemukan tatapan penuh cinta dari Ryeowook. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Kau tak perlu membuktikannya lagi. Aku tahu itu." Ryeowook merona dengan sangat manis. Matanya berpaling karena malu saat mendapat pengakuan cinta seintim ini.

Ryeowook yang merona adalah pemandangan paling menggemaskan dimata Yesung. Pria itu tersenyum lebar sesaat sebelum menekan bibirnya dengan kuat dibibir Ryeowook yang menyambutnya dengan pejaman mata. Menikmati saat Yesung mulai menekan permukaan bibirnya dengan lidah. Ryeowook tak punya alasan untuk menolak. Lidah keduanya bertaut dalam sekejap.

Ryeowook melenguh pelan dalam ciumannya saat Yesung menggesek tubuh keduanya. Mendapati Yesung bergairah hanya dengan ciuman darinya membuat Ryeowook merasa sebagai wanita paling berharga. Apa yang lebih membahagiakan saat tahu hanya kau yang diinginkan priamu?

Ini bukan pertama kali mereka melakukannya. Jadi Ryeowook tak segan untuk membuka kedua kaki dan membiarkan Yesung menyelipkan tubuh disana. Tubuh bawah keduanya masih tersembunyi di balik selimut tapi Ryeowook tahu jelas bahwa gundukan didalam boxer Yesung sudah sangat ingin dikeluarkan.

Satu tangan Yesung masuk ke dalam kaos yang Ryeowook kenakan. Membelai perutnya sesaat sebelum mengarah naik untuk menggapai dada Ryeowook. Jarinya meraih puncak dada kekasihnya dan membuat Ryeowook mendesah tertahan. Yesung selalu suka saat Ryeowook mendesah dan kegiatan itu dilakukannya berulang-ulang. Bibirnya yang basah turun untuk menjelajahi leher Ryeowook yang bebas tanpa pertahanan. Membuatnya hampir gila karena bibir Ryeowook persis berada di telinganya. Hela nafas hangat yang keluar dari belah bibir Ryeowook menembus sarafnya yang terdalam. Membuat Yesung semakin bergairah untuk terus menyentuh.

Ryeowook tak bisa untuk menghindar dari gerakan Yesung yang memanjakan tubuhnya. Pria itu selalu tahu dimana titik yang tepat untuk menggodanya. Ryeowook mengangkat kedua tangan saat Yesung bergerak untuk melepas kaos yang dipakainya. Membuat tubuhnya hanya tertutup sepotong celana dalam yang tengah Yesung pandangi. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai tubuhnya benar-benar telanjang dan Yesung tenggelam di antara kedua kakinya yang terbuka.

"Akh!" Ryeowook memekik pelan saat merasakan jilatan hangat dan basah pangkal pahanya. Bokongnya terangkat oleh tangan Yesung dan dia hanya bisa meremas seprai sebagai pelampiasan. Lidah Yesung bergerak lincah dan Ryeowook tak bisa menahan desah karena aksi prianya itu.

Kepala Ryeowook terangkat sedikit diantara nafasnya yang terengah. Menoleh pada tubuh telanjangnya yang terbuka dan mendapati Yesung tengah menatapnya sayu. Manik pria itu memancarkan cinta dan gairah dalam satu tatapan disaat yang sama. Membuat Ryeowook kembali menghempaskan kepalanya di bantal saat lidah Yesung bergulat dengan klitorisnya yang memanas.

"Kau membuatku gila, Baby." Yesung menegakkan badan dan mulai melepas kaos serta boxernya. Ryeowook masih membuka kedua kakinya dan itu memudahkan Yesung untuk menyatukan tubuh keduanya. Kewanitaan Ryeowook sudah sangat licin dan berkedut seakan mengundang Yesung untuk memenuhi lubangnya sesegera mungkin.

"Perlahan, Oppa." Ryeowook mengingatkan seraya menyambut tangan Yesung yang menggenggam jarinya. Pria itu kembali menciumnya namun satu tangan menyiapkan kejantaannya. Mengocoknya beberapa saat dan langsung memenuhi Ryeowook tanpa peringatan.

"Oppa!" Ryeowook memekik terkejut karena Yesung yang bergerak tiba-tiba. Pria itu tak bicara, malah kembali membungkam bibirnya. Yesung selalu tahu dimana titik kenikmatan Ryeowook. Membuat wanita itu mendesah hebat hanya dalam waktu beberapa saat.

Yesung semakin bersemangat menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat ketika Ryeowook meremas lengannya lebih erat. Kekasihnya itu mengernyit nikmat dengan wajah merah dan mata tertutup. Sungguh Yesung sangat menyukai saat-saat dimana Ryeowook terlihat sangat bergairah dan bersiap mencapai puncaknya.

Erangan panjang dari Ryeowook menjadi pertanda bahwa dia berhasil menggapai surga dunianya sendiri. Milik Ryeowook semakin licin dan Yesung semakin menggila. Apalagi Ryeowook sengaja mengeratkan otot kewanitaannya untuk menggoda Yesung.

"Kau nakal." Yesung menggeram dan menggigit leher Ryeowook kuat. Pasti akan meninggalkan jejak namun kekasihnya justru tertawa.

Namun sedetik kemudian tawa Ryeowook lenyap saat Yesung berhenti bergerak. Pria itu menahan bobot tubuhnya di kedua lengan dan menyeringai padanya. Belum sempat Ryeowook berkedip, Yesung sudah membalikkan tubuhnya. Menekuk kedua kaki telanjangnya dengan bokong yang terangkat. Oh, tak perlu dipertanyakan. Miliknya pasti terekspos sempurna.

Yesung tahu Ryeowook sangat menyukai posisi bercinta seperti ini. Kekasihnya itu memang tak pernah mengatakan apapun, namun Ryeowook selalu bisa mendesah lebih hebat dengan posisi ini. Ditekannya pinggang Ryeowook ke bawah, hingga tubuh atas wanita itu menempel erat di ranjang.

Ryeowook bisa gila!

Yesung tepat menyentuh titik nikmatnya bahkan sejak tumbukan pertama!

Ini benar-benar bisa membuat Ryeowook kehilangan akal sehatnya. Kenikmatan begitu menguasai hingga Ryeowook tak sadar sudah mengeratkan otot kewanitaannya. Miliknya yang licin dengan kungkungan ketat seketika membuat Yesung lebih liar. Ryeowook meremas seprai saat Yesung membuat tubuhnya menghentak hebat.

Entah sudah berapa kali mereka bercinta, tapi Ryeowook selalu bisa membuatnya puas layaknya kali pertama. Pria itu menurunkan tubuhnya dan menggapai kedua tangan Ryeowook. Menggenggamnya erat sebagai pelampiasan. Desahan Ryeowook yang tak pernah berhenti bagai melodi pengantar surga dunia yang paling indah.

"Aku mencintaimu." Yesung meraih bibir Ryeowook dan melumatnya penuh nafsu. Hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa saat sampai Yesung bisa merasakan gairahnya sudah berada diujung kejantanannya.

"Aku juga, Oppa." Bersusah payah Ryeowook mengucapkan balasan. Yesung benar-benar liar dan tubuhnya bergerak secepat yang pria itu bisa lakukan. Ryeowook bisa merasakan kejantanan Yesung semakin membesar. Diraihnya puncak kepala Yesung yang mendarat di lehernya. Meremas rambut hitamnya yang berkeringat. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Ryeowook mendengar Yesung menggeram tertahan sarat dengan kepuasan. Ryeowook merasa hangat seketika.

Yesung masih membiarkan keduanya menyatu. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk bergerak. Yesung membiarkan punggung Ryeowook yang telanjang menyapa dadanya yang naik turun mengatur nafas. Yesung sadar tubuhnya berat tetapi Ryeowook tak pernah keberatan dengan itu.

"Terima kasih, Baby." Yesung bergerak untuk mengecupi punggung putih Ryeowook. Membelainya lembut dengan mata terpejam penuh penghayatan. Yesung selalu suka saat mereka berbagi kehangatan dengan keintiman sarat cinta seperti ini. "_You're wonderful_."

Yesung bisa mendengar Ryeowook terkekeh saat Yesung membiarkan kekasihnya berbalik untuk terlentang. Yesung hanya bergeser sedikit dan tetap berbaring menelungkup namun tatapannya tak lepas dari manik Ryeowook yang melayangkan pesan cinta padanya.

"Terima kasih juga, Oppa." Ryeowook membelai pipi Yesung dengan lembut. Tersenyum saat mendapati Yesung terpejam menikmati gerakan tangannya yang halus. "Kau luar biasa."

"Seseorang yang luar biasa sepertiku akan hebat karena peran wanitanya." Yesung beranjak dan meraih Ryeowook ke pelukannya. "Dan wanita itu adalah kau," bisiknya mesra.

"Kau yakin?" Ryeowook mengerling penuh canda tapi Yesung hanya tertawa. Pria itu mendekapnya lebih erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Yesung yang bidang.

"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku, Oppa. Aku merasa berharga." Ryeowook memejamkan mata. Aroma Yesung yang maskulin memenuhi penciumannya saat dia terpejam menikmati. Yesung mengguman mengiyakan dan meraih satu tangannya. Ryeowook tak akan mencurigai gerakan kecil Yesung namun sensasi dingin di jarinya yang hangat terasa mengganggu. Sontak Ryeowook mengangkat wajah dan menempatkan jari tangannya di depan mata. Seketika itu pula manik coklat tua itu membesar tak percaya.

Sebuah cincin dengan permata biru kecil melingkar di jari manisnya. Berdiam cantik seakan menikmati wajah Ryeowook yang terkejut.

"O-Oppa… Ini…"

"Sudah saatnya kau melepaskan gadis-gadismu dan hidup denganku, Kim Ryeowook."

Ryeowook tak mampu lagi menahan haru. Kabut kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari matanya yang sudah mengabur karena genangan air mata. Hanya butuh sedetik sampai Ryeowook menghamburkan diri ke pelukan Yesung yang tengah tersenyum menanti. Isak kebahagiannya menyusul kemudian dan Yesung tertawa seraya tangannya memeluk Ryeowook erat. Pria itu berbisik dengan suaranya yang rendah,

"Menikahlah denganku."

Ryeowook hanya bisa mengangguk. Dia tak mampu memikirkan hal lain yang bisa diucapkannya sebagai bentuk penolakan. Karena memang tak ada alasan yang bisa membuatnya mengatakan tidak pada permintaan Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan dan syukur. Berkali-kali pria itu mengucapkan kata cinta dan terima kasih pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook adalah pasangan hidupnya dan Yesung sangat yakin akan hal itu.

Dering telepon dari ponselnya sempat ingin Yesung abaikan. Tapi Ryeowook lebih dulu melepas pelukannya dan memberi waktu pada Yesung untuk menjawab panggilan itu sementara dia mengagumi cincin barunya. Yesung sempat mencuri kecupan kecil di bibir dan pipi Ryeowook sebelum meraih boxer dan mulai mencari ponselnya. Alat komunikasi pintar itu meraung-raung dari atas meja tepat di sebelah botol mineral yang tadi diambilnya dari dapur.

Nama adiknya terlihat di layar dan Yesung punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Yeob-"

"_Kim Jongwoooooonnnnn…!"_

Sontak Yesung menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga seraya tersentak kaget. Ryeowook bahkan ikut terlonjak karena lengkingan itu. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara yang sama dari luar ruangan. Seketika Ryeowook mengernyit heran. Bagaimana bisa?

"Aish! Perlahan, Kim Kibum!" Yesung kembali menaruh ponselnya di telinga dan berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook di tempat tidur. Ryeowook sedang memakai kembali kaos dan celana dalamnya. "Ada apa?"

"_Kau mengganti password apartemen?"_

Yesung sengaja mendekat pada Ryeowook agar pujaan hatinya itu bisa mendengar apa yang tengah diperbincangkannya dengan sang adik. "Hm. Kenapa?"

"_Kenapa kau bilang?!" _Kibum berdecak penuh amarah di ujung saluran. _"Aku tidak bisa masuk, Bodoh!"_

Yesung tertawa dengan keras dan membiarkan adiknya mengomel tentang itu.

"_Berikan aku password yang baru. Kau dimana?"_

"Di rumah Ryeowook." Yesung mengerling jahil dan Ryeowook terkikik. "Dengan siapa kau pulang tadi?"

"_Siwon mengantarku tadi. Kami sama-sama lembur dan bersyukurlah ada pria baik hati yang mau mengantarkan adik perempuanmu pulang tengah malam begini!"_

"Telpon Siwon dan minta dia menjemputmu lagi. Kupikir dia tak akan keberatan untuk putar balik."

"_What?!"_

Yesung cepat-cepat menutup sambungan telponnya. Mencabut baterai dan meletakkan setiap bagian ponselnya di lantai. Pria itu memeluk Ryeowook seraya tertawa puas. Kecupannya tak berhenti mendarat di tiap sisi wajah Ryeowook.

"Oppa, kau jahat!"

Ryeowook memukul lengan Yesung namun diapun ikut tertawa. Tapi tetap saja tindakan Yesung bukanlah hal baik. Kibum bisa mengamuk jika tahu kebenarannya.

"Aku sedang melamarmu dan gangguan dari Kibum adalah hal yang paling kuhindari malam ini!" Yesung berseru tapi sinar matanya menunjukkan kejahilan luar biasa. "Dia akan sangat mengganggu, kau tahu?"

"Tapi kau sudah melamarku dan seharusnya kau membiarkan dia masuk!" Ryeowook ikut menaikkan nada bicaranya namun mereka tahu itu hanyalah candaan. "Kibum akan memarahimu habis-habisan, Oppa."

"Dia tak akan melakukannya." Yesung meraih Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya. Hari sudah semakin larut dan mereka butuh istirahat. Yesung ingin bayangan tidur nyenyak dengan memeluk Ryeowook menjadi hal nyata malam ini.

"Dia akan melakukannya." Ryeowook berucap yakin.

"Tidak. Dia akan bersorak gembira saat aku bilang aku sudah melamarmu. Asal kau tahu, aku membeli cincin itu bersama Kibum." Yesung mengecup pipi Ryeowook yang tengah menguap. "Lihat, kau sudah mengantuk. Kita tidur."

Ryeowook tak bisa mengelak saat Yesung membaringkan diri di sebelahnya. Pria itu memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium lehernya. Ryeowook tak mungkin lagi menyembunyikan rasa kantuk yang perlahan mulai menyerangnya. Yesung menyelimuti mereka berdua dan Ryeowook memejamkan mata.

"Selamat tidur, Baby."

.

.

.

Dibuat sambil mendengarkan Love Me Like You Do-nya Ellie Goulding berulang-ulang.

Mind to Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Hay saya kembali. Saya ngga akan bosan berterima kasih buat siapapun yang udah baca dan juga me-review fanfic ini. Ini chapter terakhir ya. No sequel by the way. Hahaha

Part SiBum ini saya yang buat. Siap-siap kecewa buat alur cerita dan NC yang garing. Mendadak saya ngga pandai buatnya. (Emang dasarnya ngga pandai)

Well. Sampai ketemu di kolaborasi fanfic saya sama Baby Kim berikutnya.

Love Sign : Baby Kim &amp; Anissa

Bye~

CRUSH OF PARADISE

SIWON X KIBUM

Rate M ( Sex activity /Vulgar words/ 18+)

Cerita ini milik saya. Untuk kepentingan cerita ini, saya meminjam nama member Super Junior. Sekali lagi, Saya Hanya Meminjam Nama Mereka Saja. So,

Don't like don't read

^Happy Reading^

"Kau yakin tak ingin mampir dulu?"

Kibum menyerongkan sedikit badannya. Menatap pria yang duduk di bangku kemudi persis disebelahnya. Pria itu menggeleng lalu tersenyum. Mengulurkan tangannya membantu Kibum melepas sabuk pengaman. "Aku langsung pulang saja." Sebuah kecupan didapat cuma-cuma oleh Kibum.

Kibum menghela nafasnya. Mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Siwon. "Ok baiklah." Ia membiarkan Siwon mengecup bibirnya berkali kali. Mengakhirinya dengan kecupan manis di dahi perempuan itu.

"Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Kibum mengangguk. Ia membuka pintu mobil samping kemudi. Menundukan badannya untuk mengucapkan salam pada Siwon. Pria itu tersenyum, membalas salam Kibum sebelum menginjak pedal gas mobilnya. Menembus jalanan yang tak lagi ramai dari kendaraan. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

Kibum menghela nafasnya saat lift membawanya ke lantai tujuh. Hari ini pekerjaan begitu menguras tenaga dan pikirannya. Perusahaan tempatnya bekerja akan meluncurkan produk baru. Dan itu membuat banyak karyawan harus bekerja 10 sampai 11 jam beberapa hari ini.

Putri bungsu keluarga Kim itu sebenarnya tak ingin merepotkan Siwon. Ia bisa pulang sendiri dengan taxi atau meminta kakaknya untuk menjemput. Tapi Siwon tetaplah Siwon. Pria itu tak akan membiarkan kekasihnya pulang sendiri sekalipun matahari masih menampakan sosoknya dengan jelas. Siwon sangat memperhatikan Kibum.

Gerakan kecil sengaja Kibum lakukan untuk merenggangkan otot lehernya yang terasa kaku, tak sadar jika ia hanya butuh beberapa langkah lagi untuk sampai di apartemennya.

"Eh…" Kibum mengerutkan dahinya saat pintu apartemen tak bisa di buka. Seingatnya, ia sudah memasukan kode password dengan benar. Ulang tahun Ibunya.

Kibum kembali menekan kode password pintu. Memastikan jika ia tak salah menekan angka. "Oh sial." Kibum mengumpat kesal. 6 digit angka itu tidak bekerja dengan baik. Ia menghela nafasnya, mencoba memasukan kode password lain. Ulang tahunnya, Ayah, Kakaknya. Sampai tanggal saat pertama kali mereka menempati apartemen ini. Ia bahkan mencoba tanggal lahir kakek dan neneknya.

Perempuan yang baru berulang tahun bulan lalu itu mengambil ponselnya. Mencari kontak nomor seseorang yang ia yakin siapa pelakunya. Yesung!

"Kim Jongwooooon."

Kibum berteriak setelah kakak lelakinya itu menjawab panggilannya. Tak peduli jika penghuni lain akan mendengar teriakannya. Kakak lelakinya itu sungguh menjengkelkan - menurut Kibum.

Kibum mendengus kesal saat Yesung menanggapi teriakannya. Pria yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu memintanya mengecilkan suara. Dahi Kibum mengerut samar saat mendengar suara perempuan. Ya, Kibum tak perlu bertanya lagi dengan siapa kakaknya sekarang.

"Kau mengganti password apartemen?".

"_Kenapa?_" Kibum memutar matanya.

"Kenapa kau bilang?" Kibum hampir kehilangan kesabarannya. Oh Tuhan, ia sangat lelah hari ini. Dan pria yang begitu ia sayangi ini membuatnya kesal. " Aku tidak bisa masuk bodoh. Berikan aku password yang baru. Kau dimana?"

Kibum hampir terjatuh lemas setelah Yesung mengatakan jika pria itu berada di rumah Ryeowook. Bukannya memberi password Yesung malah menanyakan dengan siapa Kibum pulang. Tentu saja dengan Siwon. Yesung tak harus bertanya.

Kibum menggerutu kesal saat Yesung memutuskan panggilannya. Pria itu menyarankan Kibum untuk menelpon Siwon dan menjemputnya kembali. Sempurna.

"Eomma." Kibum serasa ingin menangis. Ia berjanji akan menendang pantat Yesung jika mereka bertemu nanti. Kibum mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ini cara yang selalu di ajarkan kekasihnya.

Siwon!

"_Ya sayang._"

Kibum belum menyahut. Ia terisak kecil. "_Kau menangis?_" Suara Siwon terdengar panik. "_Ok, aku ke apartemenmu sekarang. Jangan pergi kemanapun sebelum aku datang_."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi itu?"

Terdengar tawa renyah yang berasal dari mulut Siwon. Pria itu tak mampu menyembunyikan tawanya setelah mendengar cerita Kibum. Ia mengaduh saat pinggangnya terasa sakit dan sedikit panas. Kibum memberinya hadiah cubitan. Manis bukan?

Mengenal Kibum cukup lama membuat Siwon sedikit banyak tahu tentang Yesung. Pria itu memang sering menjahili kekasihnya. Dan tak jarang Siwon harus menenangkan perempuan cantik bermarga Kim itu. Siwon berjanji akan merubah marga Kibum menjadi Choi.

"Mengapa kau tertawa?" Kibum mendengus kesal. Ia tak bergeming saat Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, megusap air mata Kibum dengan ibu jari pria itu. Ini mungkin terlalu biasa, namun Kibum sangat menyukai hal kecil seperti ini.

"Baiklah, malam ini kau menginap di rumahku."

"Terima kasih." Kibum terisak. Membuat Siwon tersenyum geli.

Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit untuk sampai di apartement Siwon. Jarak apartement mereka tak begitu jauh. Kibum juga berterima kasih pada jalanan malam yang sepi. Terkadang ia harus menghabiskan waktu 30 menit di pagi hari karena jalanan yang sangat padat.

Siwon membiarkan Kibum masuk terlebih dahulu. Ini bukan kali pertamanya Kibum datang kemari. Mungkin sudah kali ke delapan atau sembilan ia menginap disini. Ya, Kibum mungkin menghitungnya. Beberapa dari jumlah tersebut adalah perbuatan Yesung. Well, Yesung tak ingin siapapun mengganggu saat ia bersama Ryeowook. Sekalipun itu Kibum. Oh, Kibum akan menendang pantat Yesung dua kali.

"Mau aku buatkan teh?"

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya yang bersandar di bahu sofa. Menoleh pada Siwon yang tengah berjalan kearah dapur minimalis yang tak banyak memiliki peralatan dapur. Siwon tidak pernah memasak. Ia lebih memilih membeli atau meminta Kibum untuk mengantarkan makanan.

"Aku ingin mandi saja." Kibum berjalan menghampiri Siwon. Meminta ijin untuk memakai kamar mandinya. Sebenarnya Kibum tak perlu melakukan itu. Iya sudah mendapat ijin menggunakan apapun yang ada disini tanpa terkecuali.

Jarum jam sudah hampir mengarah ke angka 12. Siwon meminta Kibum untuk tidak mandi terlalu lama walaupun perempuan itu menggunakan air hangat. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka setelah beberapa menit Kibum menutupnya. Hanya berbalut handuk putih, Kibum melangkah mendekati lemari besar yang terletak disisi kamar Siwon. Pria itu terus memperhatikannya.

"Ada yang bisa aku pakai?" Siwon tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Mengingat kembali saat adik perempuannya menghabiskan liburan akhir semester di Korea bulan lalu. Adik Siwon adalah mahasiswa di salah satu Universitas di Melbourne.

"Sepertinya ada beberapa pakaian Jiwon di lemari atas. Kau cari saja."

Kibum sedikit berjinjit dan menemukan kaos panjang longgar berkerah V. Dengan gerakan cepat ia memakai kaosnya, dan kembali berjinjit mencari celana yang bisa ia pakai. Hanya jeans panjang biru dan celana pendek hitam berbahan spandek. Adik Yesung itu sudah pasti tak akan tidur dengan celana jeans.

Kibum berbaring disamping Siwon setelah selesai memakai celana dan menyisir rambutnya. Ia menyamankan kepalanya di dada Siwon. Disambut dengan pelukan hangat pria itu. "Tidurlah." Siwon mengusap punggung Kibum. Ia mengernyit merasakan gelengan kepala Kibum di dadanya.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Kibum mendongak, mencuri ciuman singkat dibibir Siwon.

Siwon terkekeh.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf." Mata Kibum terpejam saat jemari Siwon menyusuri wajahnya. Berhenti tepat dibibir Kibum. Menggerakan ibu jarinya disana. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Siwon.

Perlahan Kibum membuka kedua matanya menyelami manik mata Siwon. Perempuan itu sudah berkali-kali mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata kekasihnya itu. Dan sampai sekarang, ia tetap tak menemukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Siwon mengecup punggung tangan Kibum. "Apa pekerjaan membuatmu terlihat sangat lelah seperti ini?"

"Mungkin iya. tapi aku suka melakukannya. Aku mencintai pekerjaanku."

"Jika minggu depan kau tak sibuk, aku ingin mengajakmu mengunjungi nenekku. Sudah lama sekali aku tak kesana."

Kibum menyamankan kepalanya di dada Siwon. menggerakan telunjuk jarinya disana. "Sepertinya tidak."

"Baiklah, kita akan menginap beberapa hari disana." Siwon tersenyum. Ia kembali mencium Kibum, tak pernah bosan sekalipun ia harus melakuakannya tiap menit. bahkan tiap detik.

"Kibum-ah."

"Ya?"

"Tinggalah bersamaku." Siwon berbisik. Menundukan kepalanya mengecup bibir Kibum.

Siwon mendesah kecewa saat Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak." Ia selalu mendapat jawaban yang sama setiap meminta Kibum untuk tinggal bersamanya.

Pria Choi itu menangkup pipi Kibum, menempelkan dahi mereka menatap satu sama lain. Merasakan hangat nafas menyapa kulit wajah masing-masing.

"Aku akan senang jika kau menjawab 'iya' Kibum-ah."

Siwon mencium bibir Kibum. Mengecupnya berkali-kali lalu melumat lembut bibir bawah Kibum. Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Mencari posisi yang tepat untuk menyesap manis bibir Kibum yang sudah mencadi candu untuknya.

Mata Kibum terpejam. Tangannya otomatis mengalung di leher Siwon. Meremas rambut belakang Siwon penuh gairah. Basah, dalam, dan manis. Kibum sangat menyukai begaimana cara Siwon menciumnya.

Siwon melepas tautan bibir mereka. Menatap Kibum hangat sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya di dahi Kibum.

"Mengapa?"

Kibum menggeleng. Ia mengambil sedikit jarak dengan Siwon. Tangan kanannya menyisiri rambut hitam lurus kekasihnya. "Aku tidak bisa Siwon-ah."

"Kau meragukan ku?"

Bukan. Kibum sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, ia tak meragukan cinta Siwon. Ia tahu seberapa besar pria itu mencintainya. Begitu juga dengan Kibum sendiri. Setelah ayahnya dan Yesung. Ia tidak pernah mencintai seorang pria seperti ini. Dimana Kibum sangat takut kehilangan Siwon. Siwon miliknya.

Kibum menggeleng. Ia memeluk tubuh Siwon.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu tak ingin tinggal bersamaku. Aku ingin kau ada disini. Melihatmu membuka mata di setiap pagi adalah mimpiku sayang."

"Aku memiliki seorang kakak Siwon-ah." Kibum kembali mendongak, ia tahu jika Siwon tengah bingung dengan ucapannya.

"Yesung hyung bukanlah anak kecil. Bahkan dia itu kakakmu."

Kibum melepas pelukanya. Apa yang Siwon katakan benar. Yesung bukan anak kecil yang butuh pantauannya setiap waktu. Tetapi di dunia ini hanya Yesung lah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Ia hanya tak ingin meninggalkan Yesung. Dan mungkin akan berbeda jika kakaknya itu menikah dengan Ryeowook. Kibum selalu memaksa Yesung untuk melamar dan menikahi Ryeowook. Ia yakin Ryeowook akan memperhatikan kakaknya dengan baik. Mereka saling mencintai.

"Aku tahu." Kibum menikmati tangan Siwon di punggungnya. Ia ingin Siwon menyentuhnya lebih. "Ryeowook bahkan tidak tinggal bersama dengan Yesung oppa. Bagaimana mungkin aku meminta ijinnya untuk tinggal bersamamu. Itu tidak sopan."

Ya, Kibum benar. Bagaimanapun Kibum harus meminta ijin Yesung. Siwon menerima alasan Kibum.

"Mungkin setelah Yesung oppa menikahi Ryeowook." Kibum mengedikan bahunya.

Siwon terkekeh. "Ya, aku harap Yesung segera menikahi Ryeowook. Agar aku bisa cepat menikahimu." Dalam hitungan detik ia menggulingkan tubuhnya menindih tubuh mungil Kibum. Sekedar menggoda perempuan itu saja lalu menggulingkan kembali tubuhnya. Siwon tertawa melihat wajah Kibum. Perempuan itu sedikit terkejut.

Kibum berdecak sebal. Memukul pundak Siwon cukup keras.

"Aku mencintaimu." Pukulan dibalas dengan kata cinta. Bukankah itu manis?

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Kibum menyambut bibir Siwon yang mendekat kebibirnya. Membalas tiap kecupan dan lumatan yang Siwon berikan. Tangan Siwon memeluk pinggul Kibum, menurun ke bokong dan paha mulus Kibum. Membelai merasakan kulit lembut milik kekasihnya.

Kibum mendesah saat tangan Siwon membelai paha dalamnya. Memutar jarinya menyentuh milik Kibum yang masih tertutup rapat. Kibum mengapit jari Siwon dengan kedua pahanya. Perutnya mengejang saat Siwon menusuk miliknya dari luar. Mereka ingin lebih.

Tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka, dengan terampil Siwon melepas celana Kibum. Menurunkannya dengan sebelah tangan sebatas lutut. Melanjutkan nya dengan sebelah kaki. Ia mendesah lirih saat Siwon menyentuh dadanya, meremasnya dengan lembut dan lambat. Kibum serasa melayang mendapat sentuhan pria itu. Siwon tahu persis bagaimana memanjakan Kibum.

Tautan bibir mereka terlepas saat paru-paru Kibum meronta sesak. Mulutnya terbuka meraup oksigen yang terasa sangat sedikit di dalam kamar Siwon. Entahlah, selalu seperti ini saat mereka bercinta.

Siwon menindih tubuh Kibum. Dengan gerakan pelan ia menurunkan celana dalam Kibum. Membuat tubuh bawah Kibum bergerak gelisah. "Bercinta denganku?" Siwon mengedipkan matanya.

"Setelah kau memakai pengamanmu."

Siwon tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi Kibum. Ia beranjak mengambil bungkusan aluminium foil kecil di laci nakasnya. Siwon tidak begitu sering melakukan sex dengan Kibum. Siwon adalah pria yang cukup dan sanggup menahan nafsu nya. Ya, setidaknya sudah pasti akan berubah setelah mereka menikah nanti.

Kibum memperhatikan Siwon saat pria itu melepas celana. Tanpa buang waktu ia kembali menindih tubuh Kibum. Melumat bibir Kibum menyesap rasa manis yang tak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Kibum mendesah saat tangan Siwon meremas payudaranya dari luar kaos yang ia kenakan. Perempuan itu tak memakai bra membuat jemari Siwon dapat merasakannya langsung. Sama dengan Kibum, Siwon masih mengenakan kaosnya. Hanya melepas celananya saja.

Sebelah tangannya mencoba melebarkan kaki Kibum. Menyapa sesuatu yang terasa lembab dan basah.

Siwon menarik nafasnya berat.

"Ehmm."

Kibum menahan erangannya saat milik Siwon menerobos masuk kedalam miliknya. Meremas bahu Siwon melampiaskan rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat yang Kibum dapat. Perlahan Siwon menggerakan tubuh bawahnya. Menyentuh titik dimana Kibum menggelinjang nikmat sambil mendesahkan namanya. Siwon amat menyukai ini. Ia bertaruh tak ada hal lain yang lebih sexy selain melihat Kibum mengernyit dengan satu mata tertutup dan wajah memerah. Oh!

Kibum memeluk leher Siwon. Meraih bibir pria itu dengan bibirnya. Menggigit kecil bibir Siwon saat pria itu menghentakan tubuh bawahnya cukup keras.

"Siwonhh."

"Ehmm." Siwon mempercepat gerakannya setelah Kibum mencapai klimaks. Ia menyusupkan wajahnya dileher Kibum. Meremas lengan Kibum saat miliknya makin berkedut.

Oh god.

Kibum membiarkan tubuh Siwon menindih tubuhnya. Jemarinya menyusup pada helaian rambut hitam Siwon. Merasakan basah keringat pria itu. Siwon mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya. Menopang berat badannya dengan satu siku tangan. Sebelah tangannya menyusuri poni Kibum. Mengecup dahi Kibum cukup lama.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kibum tersenyum.

"Kau tidak membalasnya?"

"Kau sudah pasti tahu jelas apa balasannya sayang." Kibum mencium cepat bibir Siwon. Membuat Siwon mengedipkan kedua matanya cepat. Mencuri ciuman?

"Hanya katakan saja." Kibum terkekeh. Ia mendorong bahu Siwon saat pria itu mencoba menciumnya. Siwon mendengus kesal. "Aku juga mencintaimu Sayang."

Mereka berciuman. Dalam, basah, dan bergairah. "Aku tahu kau sangat lelah. Kita harus tidur, dan kembali melanjutkannya besok pagi". Kibum merona membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan besok pagi. Mungkin sarapan dengan roti selai coklat dan segelas susu? Kibum terkekeh geli. "Kau harus mengantarku pulang besok pagi."

"Ku rasa Yesung hyung belum pulang."

Siwon beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Membuang bekas pengaman yang sudah penuh dengan cairan cinta miliknya. Siwon tak suka memakai pengaman. Ia lebih senang jika cairan miliknya memenuhi Kibum. Siwon tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi untuk menikahi Kibum.

"Siwon-ah, ponselmu bunyi." Kibum meraih ponsel Siwon yang terletak diatas meja. Membaca nama yang tertera di layar itu.

"Siapa?" Siwon melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya. Berjalan keluar lalu berbaring di samping Kibum. Tak tertarik pada ponselnya yang terus berbunyi.

"Eunhyuk."

Siwon menguap. Menyelipkan tangannya memeluk Kibum dari belakang. Menyamankan kepala pria itu di tengkuk Kibum. "Biarkan saja. Dan matikan ponselku."

Kibum mengangguk. Mengikuti perintah Siwon lalu membalikan badannya menghadap pria itu. Membalas pelukan Siwon lebih erat. "Siapa Eunhyuk?"

"Sepupuku." Siwon membelai pipi Kibum. " Tidurlah. Ini sudah pagi."

Kibum tersenyum. Ia melihat jam dinding yang menggantung disisi kamar. Jam 2. "Ya pagi. Kau tak mau memakai celanamu?"

Siwon menggeleng seraya memejamkan matanya. Tangannya membelai punggung Kibum. "Itu akan memudahkan ku saat kita terbangun nanti."

"Apa?"

"Tidurlah, aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

END

THANK YOU – I LOVE YOU


End file.
